


斯威特大校

by Molline



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molline/pseuds/Molline





	斯威特大校

“斯威特大校，看看你这副模样——哦天哪，您这姓氏叫起来还真够恶心的，‘甜心’大校。”  
路德维希·斯威特双眼被黑布条蒙着，手脚被锁链反铐住，这是一种非常古老的刑讯手段。他感受到一个冰凉的金属手柄在他的脸颊上拍打着，他猜，那大概是对方两个月前新研制出的β型高能粒子发射器的手柄。  
“被开除帝国国籍的叛徒，被同盟抛弃的可怜走狗，整个银河星系的笑柄——斯威特先生，你本应该被‘人道毁灭’，作为一块宇宙垃圾永远存在下去，但你现在却在这里，你知道为什么吗？”  
路德维希从脑海中辨认出这个欠揍的声音属于银河系最臭名昭著的星际海盗伊瑟尔。他刚要开口辩解，下身忽然一凉。  
伊瑟尔从后面撕开了他的军裤。  
几年前——当斯威特上校还没有身败名裂的时候——他几乎是全银河星系少男少女的梦中情人。一米八七的身高，八块腹肌的身材，英俊如大卫雕塑的面容，深邃如远古大海的双眼，军服永远挺括，衬衣扣子扣到最上边一颗。再加上他智谋过人，屡立战功，不过二十多岁就坐到大校的位置，走到哪里都有人为他日夜打CALL。  
但民众的口径向来调转很快。在他那些通敌叛国的罪行被揭开之后，媒体对他的报道立刻变成了妖言惑众、面相邪恶的形象，从众星捧月的明星将领，一下子被贬低成万人唾弃。  
就在对路德维希·斯威特执行枪决的前一天，他突然从重重防守的帝国高山监狱里消失了。所有人都以为他是越狱——但真正的罪魁祸首此刻刚刚用地球历时代风行的小匕首割开了事主的裤子。  
“我他妈想上你，”路德维希刚刚察觉出对方的意图，伊瑟尔已经兴奋地把自己的意图和盘托出了，“我要把你的屁眼操到烂。我他妈终于等到这一天了。”  
前文已经说过，伊瑟尔是银河星系最臭名昭著的海盗。他行事不拘一格，性格乖张暴戾。路德维希以前负责攘外而非安内，因此没和伊瑟尔对上过，但听过同僚对他的评价：  
“这人就他娘的一超级无敌大神经病。”  
在担心自己的后门的安危之前，路德维希已经确认了自己那位前同僚所言非虚。但现下还是自己后门的安危比较要紧——他什么都看不见，又被束缚成一副任人摆布的模样，简直比待宰的羔羊还不如。  
“啧，”伊瑟尔一拍他的屁股，“你知道你现在这样子有多诱人么？”  
他的阴茎已经硬得发烫，但并不打算就这么便宜了路德维希（和自己）。在性事这方面，伊瑟尔有种近乎自虐一般的偏执，尤其，面前的人是他肖想了七八年的路德维希·斯威特。  
路德维希只觉得有什么又凉又辣的东西被抹在自己的后穴四周，刺激得穴口不断翕合着收缩，刺刺的疼痛传来。这让他觉得很不舒服，但也仅此而已。作为一名曾经的优秀的帝国军人，他接受过比这惨烈很多倍的反审讯训练。让路德维希感到不舒服的是，执行这一行为的人是伊瑟尔，他捉摸不透的伊瑟尔。你永远不知道他下一步的行为是亲吻你的耳垂还是直接捅进去。  
伊瑟尔怎么会按常理出牌呢。“这是清凉油，”伊瑟尔尽职尽责地解说着，“你恐怕不知道，古老的地球人用这玩意儿来驱赶蚊虫……忘了说，我就是你们鄙夷的，遗留的、地球人的贱种。怎么样，感觉爽不爽啊？”尽管他的阴茎已又硬又烫，涨得发痛，但他决定让自己手边比较趁手的工具来代替自己实施侵犯。伊瑟尔把清凉油抹在了那支β型高能粒子发射器的手柄上，这是他这两个星期最喜欢的武器。  
“唔呃——！！”  
金属手柄一点也不细巧，对于路德维希从来未经开拓的后穴来说，尺寸实在是太大了点。尽管有前端抹上的一点清凉油，但这能起到的润滑作用实在是微乎其微。伊瑟尔轻轻笑了一声，将手掌长的手柄用力推了进去。  
路德维希这才知道自己之前的判断有多么错误。他全身上下所有的神经都绷得死紧，似乎血液都集中到后穴的那一点上去。那种撕裂的疼痛伴随着清凉油的辛辣让他清醒地认出自己正被人侵犯的事实，豆大的汗珠从额头滚落，眼角在进入的那一瞬间就渗出生理性的泪水，将蒙住眼睛的黑布浸湿。  
“伊瑟尔，你——”他想要咒骂，但最后一个尾音却因为对方把凶器又推进了一些而生生卡在了变调了的尾音上。  
“你什么你，”伊瑟尔按着他的后腰，将他的衬衣从军裤里抽出来，冰凉的手指像蛇信子一样探进去，“说爱我。”  
他自然得不到路德维希的半句爱语，对方只会把这当做言语上的调戏，人格上的羞辱，于是换来的是更加激烈的挣扎。  
铁链铮铮作响，磨得路德维希手腕发红。伊瑟尔的眼睛也红了，他在路德维希的侧腰上狠狠一拧，惹得对方发出一声在喉咙眼里的怒吼。  
β型高能粒子发射器的手柄被抽出来，伊瑟尔终于忍不住，把自己烧得如同烙铁般的阴茎换上去，狠狠地一插到底。  
路德维希紧致密热的甬道挤迫着他，先前抹进去的清凉油已经化了，辣辣地刺激着自己的东西。伊瑟尔情不自禁地眯起了眼睛。  
“哦，路易，你可真是个可人儿……”  
他把路德维希翻过来，变成正面朝着自己的姿势，看起来还是衣冠楚楚。阴茎在他体内狠狠一搅，让路德维希痉挛了一下。伊瑟尔扯掉了他眼前的黑布，他喜欢那双深蓝色的眼睛。  
路德维希用力偏过头去，怒吼道：“谁……他妈准你叫我路易！”  
“路易，路易，路易……看着我，”伊瑟尔笑道，随手抓过刚才那支β型高能粒子发射器的手柄，“别乱动，不然我就换这个，从你屁眼里一枪打过去。”  
“你——！”  
“路易，我现在是真的相信你不会说脏话了。”伊瑟尔一边抽插着，一边俯下身去吻他。那双唇他朝思暮想了七八年，没有一天晚上他不想象自己如何撕咬着这两片薄薄的唇瓣，打开他的齿关唇舌交缠。  
但路德维希狠狠地咬了他伸进来的舌头。伊瑟尔尝到满口血腥味，眉头只皱了一瞬。  
“我就喜欢你这样。”  
他舔去唇瓣上的血色，眼中尽是癫狂神色。  
“路德维希·斯威特，银河星系的神明。”  
路德维希刚要说什么，被伊瑟尔死死按住。他的大脑陷入了十几秒的一片空白，伊瑟尔射精了，滚烫的精液尽数浇在他体内，传出一种奇异的满足之感。  
“现在，完完全全，为我伊瑟尔所有。”  
“——你想，你被所有人唾弃，我不为世人所容；你是恶贯满盈的叛徒，我是臭名昭著的海盗。我们俩真是天设的一对，地造的一双。”  
“而且，你也是个处，我也是个处……”  
路德维希的脸色终于变了。


End file.
